The Drama of Being in Highschool
by Silver-eyed-bandit
Summary: Crushes, Best friends, Rivals, Protective Big brothers. It's enough to give any teen a headache. Original pairings.
1. Chapter 1

_**Me: Hello Loves! How are y'all this fine winter? Well let me start off by saying this is my first Powerpuff girls story. So please take it easy on me. I usually write for Ouran Host Club so if you are a fan of Twins X Haruhi or Hosts X Haruhi, I am some stories for you.**_

_**On another note, I really hope you like this. I do not ship for mix pairings. I only write for originals. That counts for Bunny and Bell as well. Example, Bell X Bliss, Bunny X Bullet. I got the idea for their counterparts names from the author of 'Started From the Bottom." **_

_**I hope you like. :)**_

* * *

><p>It was the beginning of Autumn. The leaves were just turning the color of gold and orange as they fell from their branches. There was not a cloud in the sky, but there was a slight breeze that made everyone's nose turn red.<p>

"Buttercup! Come on! I don't want to be late." Bubbles shouted as she skipped down the road. Bubbles' baby, blue eyes closed in delight as the fallen leaves crunched under her black flats. She was nice and snug in a white sweater that was decorated in blue flowers. It was complimented with a matching scarf and earmuffs. Behind her was her older sister by a year who simply rolled her jade eyes, smiling.

"I'm coming. I'm coming." Buttercup muttered. Her hands were stuffed in the pockets of her dark green sweat jacket. She shivered as she tried to snuggle deeper in her black scarf. She took her hands out of her pockets to pull down her matching black beanie. "God, It's too cold to be going to school. " She said loud enough for Bubbles to hear. Bubbles stopped and turned to her sister. her eyes full of innocent scorn.

"Buttercup, you know we need to go to school. No matter if it was snowing. Mom says we need a proper education to get somewhere in life. Don't you want to be successful?" Bubbles asked, allowing her sister to catch up. Buttercup nudged her gently as she passed.

"Yeah, Yeah. Come on." Buttercup mumbled. Bubbles smiled once more and wrapped her arm around Buttercup's. They neared Townsville High when they heard a cheerful yell. Buttercup turned around to meet violet eyes. Bubbles smiled as she wrapped her arms around the silver-eyed boy his brother.

"Bullet." Buttercup stated while putting an arm around her best friend. "What up, homie?" She asked. Bullet followed Buttercup's action and put an arm around her as well.

"Ah, you know, taking care of that little wuss." Bullet said pointing to Bliss. In response, Bliss stuck his tongue out at him and flipped him off. Bubbles smacked at his arm. Bullet and Buttercup laughed.

"Bliss, Shameful." Bubbles scolded. Bliss shrugged in defense.

"Sorry, Bubs, but he deserved it." Bliss tried to explain. He then gave her a cheeky smile. "You ready for the test today in Biology?" Bubbles smile fell.

"We have a test?" She asked fearfully. Bliss nodded and smirked.

"yep. Studied all night." Bubbles then started to panic.

"Calm down, Bubbly. He's just screwing with you." Bullet said to calm her down. Bubbles smacked Bliss as he laughed loudly.

"That wasn't nice." Bubbles pouted. At that moment Bubbles stepped in a small hole and tripped. She squeaked in surprise and closed her eyes, getting ready for impact. She heard Her sister and their friends call out her name. When she didn't feel herself hit the floor, she opened her eyes. Baby blue, met Cobalt. Bubbles blushed when she recognized her savior. Boomer Anderson. The quiet boy in most of her classes and the boy she had a MAYJOR crush on.

"Are you okay?" He asked softly. He wasn't used to speaking to others so his voice came out almost a whisper. He helped Bubbles steady herself on her feet. Bubbles was speechless. She never once heard him talk, but now that she had, she never wanted him to stop. She noticed that he was now waiting for her to answer.

"Y-yeah. I'm fine. Thanks to you." Bubbles stuttered. Boomer looked down shyly, hiding his face behind his blonde, shaggy hair.

"I was just here at the right time." He explained.

"Hey, great catch." Buttercup complimented, laughing. She stopped laughing when she caught onto who he was. She gave Bubbles a smirk before she continued to talk. "You're that one boy in my P.E class aren't you. The one that's alway drawing." Boomer nodded, glancing over at Bubbles. Bullet and Bliss came up behind Bubbles, making sure she wasn't hurt. Once they figured she was fine, they smirked at one another, knowing Bubbles crush.

"You should come eat with us at lunch. Our way of saying thanks of saving our precious little girl." Bliss offered, teasing Bubbles by pinching her cheek. Bubbles' face turned a magnificent shade of crimson as she tried to swipe away his hand.

"I.. I don't know." Boomer stuttered, kicking his feet in the dirt.

"Oh come on." Bullet said. "We would love to have you. plus, it beats having to seat all alone." He tried to sway him. Boomer looked at the ground, still unsure how to answer. Buttercup nudged Bubbles forward, making her get closer. Boomer saw Bubbles' flats come closer to his run-down, blue tennis shoes. He looked up and became caught up in her shy gaze.

"I would love to see your drawings." She stated embarrassingly. Boomer gave her a shy smile and then nodded. Bubbles smiled brightly at him. "Great! Come on, walk with us to class." Bubbles said grabbing his hand. Boomer turned a light shade of pink, but continued to be dragged. Bliss sighed in a playful defeat.

"It looks like I've been replaced." He said sadly, in a teasing tone. Buttercup snorted and pushed him.

"Come on. I'll be grounded if I'm tardy again." She said following Bubbles and Boomer. Bliss laughed and tagged along with Buttercup. Bullet shook his head, smiling. Then a sight made him look towards the soccer field. A beautiful sight a that. He stopped and started to stare at the school's best, girl, track star, Bunny Lovett. Bullet looked in the direction of his best friend and his brother. Neither noticed he had stopped. He turned back to the field and started to walk towards her.

Bunny had just got done running a 100 meter dash. She was proud of herself, because she had just beaten her own record. She saw someone approaching her and looked up to see Bullet. She felt her stomach twist but continued to keep her cool.

"Isn't to cold to wear such little clothing." Bullet called out as he got closer. Bunny looked down at her attire. Purple track short and an orange T-shirt with her name in purple letters. She let out a scoff as she continued to catch her breath.

"My adrenaline is pumping. If it wasn't for my couch, I would have my spaghetti strap on instead." She panted out. Bullet gave her a boyish grin, showing of his slight dimples.

"Wouldn't that be a sight to see."

"Oh shut up, Pervert." Bunny yelled, shoving him. Bullet laughed, catching his balance. Bunny walked over a little bit to get her bag from the bleachers. She first took a long drink from her water bottle, then placed it back in her bag. She swung her bag around her shoulder. "Where's B.C?" Bunny asked, referring to Buttercup.

"Watching Bubbles, Bliss and our new friend Boomer." Bullet said, walking to the gym with her. Bunny looked at him confused, asking silently who that was. "You know, that shy kid in our Algebra class that alway sits in the back, drawing." That's when it dawned on her.

"Oh!" She exclaimed. "How did y'all get him to hang out?"

"Well, Bubbles, being the lovable clutz that she is, tripped over some pot hole while we were walking. Boomer just so happed to be walking close by and caught her before she hit the floor."

"Aww, how romantic." Bunny gushed. Bullet rolled his eyes, feeling his chest tighten in jealousy.

"Yeah, whatever." He scoffed. "Anyway, he'll be sitting with us at lunch." He informed her. Bunny nodded, opening the door to the gym. At that time the first bell rang, as a warning. "I gotta go. See you next hour." He said running off, out of the gym to the main hallway of the school. "Woah." He said, as he bumped into someone.

"Ow." the voice under him muttered. Bullet looked down at the person he bumped and recognized her as Blossom Tartsa.

"Oh, crap. I'm so sorry." Bullet said, stretching his hand out. Blossom looked up at him and smiled, taking his hand graciously.

"No it's my fault. I know people rush through those doors. I knew to be cautious when walking past them." She said dusting herself off. Bullet chucked, but lost his breath as he was slammed against the wall. "Butch!" Blossom shouted. Bullet opened his eyes painfully. His dark violets met with an angry pair of forest green. Butch Tartsa, Blossom's protective big brother. "Butch, let him go." Blossom commanded. Butch growled as he shoved Bullet. Bullet met his fierce gaze with his own.

"Watch your back, asshole. I'll make you regret pushing her down." Butch sneered.

"I didn't do it on purpose so chill. I said sorry." Bullet snapped back. Blossom got in between and gave both boys a heated glare.

"He's right, Butch." Blossom explained. "He helped me up and said sorry. it wasn't intentionally." She put her focus on Bullet. "I got him handled. Go ahead and go to class." Bullet gave her a nod of thanks and sent Butch another glare before leaving. Butch sighed annoyed and threw his arm around Blossom. "Butch, you shouldn't let your anger get to you so badly. i am able to handle myself." Blossom said, calming her brother.

"I know." Butch mumbled. "Come on. I wouldn't want you to get your first tardy." Blossom's eyes widen as she began to quickly walk to her next class, Butch in tow. Butch laughed at his sister's reaction. Right as Blossom stepped into their class, the bell rang, beginning class. Blossom let out a sigh of relief. Butch merely smiled at her as they both took their seats.

"Excuse me." A husky voice spoke. Blossom turned around from her seat. She became breathless as she saw a pair of beautiful shade of red, eyes. The boy had longish orange hair that was mostly covered in a red baseball cap. He also seemed to be taken back by Blossom's abnormal pink eyes. Blossom smiled at him as she gave him her full attention. "Uh, This is Mr. Jackson's class, right?" He asked. Blossom nodded.

"Are you new." The boy chuckled at her question.

"Noticeable, huh? Yeah, I just moved here from California." Blossom's smile widen and ignored the growl that was heard from her left.

"Well you are very tan." Blossom blushed and the boy only smirked. Again a growl was heard, but neither broke their stare. "I'm Blossom." She said, holding out her hand. The boy took it and instead of shaking it, to Blossom's pleasure, He kissed it.

"Brick." he said looking up at her, caressing her hand with his thumb. A hand slammed on his desk, as both jumped back. Brick looked up at seething Butch.

"That's enough of that." Butch growled.

"Butch." Blossom groaned, aggravated. She put her hand over her eyes, not wanting to watch the scene. Brick narrowed his eyes when she had said the boy's name.

"Are you her boyfriend?" Brick asked, shortly. Butch chuckled darkly.

"No. I'm your worst nightmare."

"He's my brother." Blossom added in quickly, not wanting her chances to be ruined. Brick's eyes became full of humor as the news came across.

"Brother, huh?" He asked. Butch scowled. "it's a pleasure to meet a relative of this beautiful creature." Brick said, looking Blossom's way, loving the shade of pink she had across her face. Butch grabbed a hold of Brick red, collared shirt.

"You're playing a dangerous game, _Brick_."

"Mr. Tartsa, please have a seat." Their teacher stated as he walked in the classroom. Butch let go of Brick and sat down in his seat. He leaned over and pulled Blossom's desk closer to his, resting his feet on the cage under her chair. Brick's smirk grew from this reaction. Blossom mouthed the words 'Sorry' in his direction. Brick gave her a smile and mouth back 'Don't worry about it'. He looked back up to Butch. The boy shook his head 'no' in referring to his sister.

The door opened up at that time. A girl with long white hair then entered the class. The teacher shook his head, pointing her in the direction of an empty seat, next to Butch. The girl tried to stifle a laugh when she saw how close Butch had Blossom's desk. Blossom shook her head, shamefully.

"Is that necessary, Butch?" the girl asked. Butch snorted and jammed his thumb in the direction of the new, red-headed boy. Blossom blushed as she put her head in her arms, not even able to look at her best friend. Bell couldn't hold it back and started to giggle. That was all she needed to know. Being Blossom's best friend, she knew just how protective Butch was. So she knew that this boy must have given Blossy some attention and by both of the Tartsa's expressions, it was more then friendly. Bell waited 'till Blossom looked up at her and mouthed 'Get it.' Blossom's eyes widen as she turned to make sure Brick didn't see. She sighed in relief when She saw that until she turned to face him, he was not looking at her direction. He waved to her when he saw her looking, however, Butch grunted, pulling Blossom closer. Bell covered her mouth, muffling her laughter.

This was going to be one hell of a year.

* * *

><p><em><strong>Me: There. I just wanted to introduce everyone. As you can see, they all mesh together. To be clear I will give you the relationships.<strong>_

_**Bubbles and Buttercup Jennings: Sisters**_

_**Bliss and Bullet Capper: Brothers**_

_**Butch and Blossom Tartsa: Siblings**_

_**Bell Tooly: Blossom's best friend**_

_**Boomer Anderson: Lone wolf**_

_**Bunny Lovett: Friends with Bullet, Buttercup, Bubbles, and Bliss**_

_**Brick Jacobs: New student**_

_**Bullet and Buttercup: Best friends**_

_**Bliss and Bubbles: Best friends**_

_**And the Pairings are of course color coded: Reds, Blues, Greens, Purples, and Whites. If you have any question don't be afraid of asking.**_


	2. The Jennings sisters

_**Me: Thank you so much for the reviews! I'm going to break everything down now. The first chapter was just and intro to the characters and the relationships.**_

* * *

><p><em>Buttercup Jennings<em>

Buttercup sighed heavily as she stared out the window of her biology class. The teacher was teaching them about genetics, something Buttercup already knew. She watched leaves fly through the air, her head resting in her palm. It wasn't fair to her. How could the leaves be free and she had to be imprisoned in a stupid classroom with a stupid teacher. Scratch that. Her teacher wasn't stupid. In fact, Mrs Kelser was her favorite teacher. Buttercup gave Mrs Kelser a sideways glance. She was an older woman in her mid-forties. Tall, light brown hair, dark brown eyes. She was one of those teachers who was excited about her teaching. Buttercup sighed once more and put her attention back outside.

"Ms Jennings, Can you tell me if it's possible for a man with type A blood and a woman with type B blood to have a child with type O blood?" Mrs Kelser asked. It wasn't rude or mean at all. It was her way of keeping Buttercup involved. That's why Buttercup loved her. She cared about her and Bubbles.

"Yes." Buttercup answered straightening up in her seat. Mrs Kelser smiled.

"Can you tell us how?"

"Well." Buttercup started. "For it to be possible both parents would need type O." Mrs Kelser's smile widen even more. She walked up the pathway between the desks.

"But Buttercup, How can Both parents have O when They already have A or B?" She asked.

"The blood needs two Alleles. If a person has A blood then the alleles could be AO or AA, Since Type O is recessive to A, then A will take over." Buttercup smiled as she explained. Mrs Kelser gave her a wink and turned to the class.

"Does everybody understand what Miss Jennings said?" She asked and grabbed her marker for the white board. She began to draw a Punnet Square.

"Nerd." Bullet coughed beside Buttercup. Buttercup smacked him upside the head and laughed.

"Hey don't be jealous that I'm passing this class and you're not." Buttercup laughed. Bullet leaned back in his seat and scoffed.

"A C is passing. Thank you very much." He said snootily. Buttercup rolled her eyes and smiled. "Man, you'll never guess what happened to me today, before class." Bullet said changing the subject. Buttercup smirked.

"You and Bunny finally confessed y'alls internal love and made out?" Buttercup asked playfully. She laughed when she saw Bullets face turn pink. he glared and her and mocked her laughing.

"No." He said bitterly. " I almost got into a fight with Tartsa." Buttercup became silent upon hearing that name. She gave him a look to start explaining. "I accidentally ran into Blossom when running out of the gym. I helped her up and then Butch slammed me into wall. Blossom calmed him down, but I swear if he would've hit me..." Bullet ranted. Buttercup started to lose herself in her thoughts. The bell rang soon after. "Yo. Earth to B.C." Bullet said snapping his fingers in front of her. Buttercup shook her head and grabbed her stuff.

"I'll talk to you at lunch." She said walking out. Bullet nodded and walked in the opposite direction. Buttercup wasn't far from her Biology class when A pair of arm wrapped around her. Buttercup smiled softly at the embrace of her sister. "Hey Bubs. What's up." Bubbles giggled as she let go of her and walked beside her.

"In Algebra, Bliss and I made Boomer more comfy with us. He showed us some of his doodles. They were so pretty." Bubbles gushed. "And He's smart. He was able to help me and Bliss on our work. He has such a cute smile." Bubbles sighed dreamily. Buttercup rolled her eyes. She looked over Bubbles head and smiled.

"Oh Hey Boomer." She said. Bubble instantly looked behind her but looked back at a hysterical Buttercup. She had tricked her. Bubbles smacked her on the shoulder.

"That's not funny. What if he really heard me? That would be so embarrassing." Bubbles scolded. Her frown deepened as Buttercup kept laughing. Bubbles' frown then turned into a smile as the came into the class. "Hi Butch." Bubbles greeted. Buttercup calmed but stayed laughing breathlessly.

"Nice try Bubbles. I'm not going to fall for it."

"Fall for what?" A deep, husky voice asked with amusement. Buttercup instantly froze. Butch Tartsa was right beside her, looking at her with a smile. Buttercup looked to Bubbles frantically. Bubbles just gave her a smile and walked to her seat. Buttercup quietly cursed at her. "Are you going to ignore me, Butterfly?" Buttercup bit her lip and looked up at Butch.

"What did I tell you about calling me that?" Buttercup growled, trying to sound mad. Butch smirked down at her. Buttercup groaned. "Fine. I pulled a prank on Bubbles and I thought she was getting back at me by making me look for you. Now if you excuse me, I have to get to my seat.' Buttercup shoved passed him and sat beside Bubbles. Buttercup glared at her, Bubbles replied by sticking her tongue out.

The bell rang and the teacher walked in, closing the door behind him. Buttercup pulled out her notebook and started to draw. She wasn't good at it, but she would do anything to keep her interested. History was her least favorite class. It was boring and dull. Buttercup had half a mind to excuse herself and go back to her Mrs Kelser's class, but the other half... well. Buttercup looked to her left and saw Butch tapping the desk with a pencil.

Buttercup mentally cursed. Why did she have to have a crush on Butch. Buttercup knew very well that she was attractive. She knew that she could get any guy, but Butch was the one she wanted. He had been since they were in the fifth grade.

"You want a picture, Butterfly?" Buttercup snapped out of her trance. She was horrified to find that she was openly staring at him. Butch smiled at her and wiggled his eyebrows. Buttercup glared at him. Butch laughed.

"My god! You two belong in a romantic comedy." Bubbles giggled. Buttercup ignored her and stared straight ahead. buttercup felt her phone vibrate in her pocket. Buttercup pulled it out and read the text she had just received from her mom.

_Buttercup could you please run to the store after school and grab some formula for Baxter? i ran out just now and I have to go to this meeting or I would do it myself._

Buttercup smiled sadly and typed her reply. Bubbles noticed the smile and leaned over to see the message. Bubbles' eyes became slightly duller.

_Yea. C u wen u get home. Love ya lots from Me and Bubbles._

Buttercup slipped her phone back in her pocket. She could feel Butch staring at her, but she wasn't in the mood to look at him. She laid her head in her arms, trying to dream her way out of class.

_Bubbles Jennings_

Bubbles stayed quiet through out class. Butch had tried to ask her what happened to Buttercup, but she just waved her hand, saying it was nothing. Bubbles tried to listen to the lecture about World War I, but now she couldn't. She hated the fact that Her mom had to do so much. Bubbles felt as if she was a burden, which she knew wasn't true, but when your mother is a single parent of 5 children, you tend to think this way. Buttercup was her only full blooded sister. She had another sister who was 8 and two little brothers who were 5 and 6 months.

Bubbles was never one to hate so easily, but she hated the men her mother chose. She didn't blame her mom though. Her mom was just trying to look for a father figure for them. her problem was that she gave her whole heart to each of them. Bubbles had inherited this trait. Bubbles was much like her mother. Buttercup was more like their dad, Her mother's soul mate. Bubbles felt like crying as she thought about her daddy.

Richard Jennings. A tall man with black hair and Pale blue eyes. He was a good man and loved his family very much, but sadly he was killed in a car accident when Bubbles and Buttercup was only 6 and 5. when he died, Their mother became very depressed. She hadn't even talked to the opposite sex until 3 years after he died. She had gotten pregnant and the man, not wanting to be a father yet.

_Stop thinking about it._ Bubbles scolded herself. Bubbles looked to Buttercup who had hid her face in her arms. Bubbles always admired Buttercup. Buttercup was the strong one. She was the older one. The one that was always looking after their family. Bubbles tried to be like her as much as possible. She wanted to be as strong as her. She knew it was probably hopeless, but she still tried.

The bell rang and the students got up and left. Buttercup lifted her head and stood, stretching. Bubbles smiled at her. Buttercup looked over at her and smiled back.

"Hey, you alright?" Butch asked. Buttercup looked at him while she grabbed her binder.

"Yeah. I was just tired. I didn't get much sleep last night, but hey i can always count on History to lul me to sleep." Buttercup joked. Butch didn't look convinced, but he had a sister and knew not to pry.

"Okay. Just making sure. See ya, Blondie. 'Till next time, Butterfly." He winked as he walked out. Bubbles sighed and shook her head. She laughed when she saw Buttercup's red cheeks.

"At least you get acute pet name. I just get 'Blondie'" Bubbles laughed. Buttercup scoffed.

"Shut up. Come on, Bliss and Bullet should be waiting for us at lunch. Oh yeah, isn't Boomer joining us today?" Buttercup asked. Bubbles nodded shyly and blushed. Bubbles couldn't wait to eat lunch with Boomer. He promised to bring his drawing pad and show her even more of his art. "Don't get so excited." Buttercup laughed. Bubbles puffed out her cheeks, but, began to smile again.

"I just can't help it. you know that I've had the biggest crush on him for like ever!" Bubbles squealed. "Do I look okay? Is my hair messed up? Do I need to fix my makeup?" Buttercup rolled her eyes.

"You look hot, alright. Now, let's go. I'm starving." Bubbles smiled as she grabbed Buttercup's hand. As they walked to the cafeteria, Bubbles stared at Buttercup. Bubbles felt sort of jealous of how beautiful Buttercup was. She didn't even need to fix herself up. Buttercup always kept her hair short. The longest Bubbles had ever seen it was right passed her shoulders. It was straight but it seemed to curl itself out and the bottom. She also had their mom's jade eyes. They were like a gem itself, so rich and beautiful.

Bubbles looked down at their hands. The difference in their skin was also another trait Bubbles slightly envied. Bubbles was pale. She wasn't a sickly kind of pale, but a porcelain pale. Buttercup was tan due to all her activities in the sun. Bubbles tried to tan, but she burned to easily to get much darker.

"Hey, Bubbles. You're up in the clouds again." Bliss' voice rang out. Bubbles attention turned to Bliss. His light grey eyes stared at her curiously. Bubbles looked around and saw everyone giving her a curious look. Bubbles smiled, showing perfectly white teeth.

"Sorry everyone. I was just thinking." Bubbles informed them. She looked over and saw Boomer standing slightly out of the group. She grabbed Bliss' hand and walked over to Boomer grabbing his as well. "Come on. I'm dying to see your drawings.' She said dragging her best friend and her crush to their group table. They all sat and waited for the line to clear up. Buttercup sat across from Bliss while Bullet and their friend Bunny sat to her left. Bubbles sat in between Boomer and Bliss. Boomer pulled out his pad and let her and Bliss look.

"Man. I wish I could draw like this." Bliss complimented. Bubbles nodded numbly as she flipped the page.

"Yeah. Me too. they're just gorgeous." Boomer blushed. He looked down at his pad as she turned another page. His eyes widened but before he could peep a word, Bubbles flipped another page, stopping in surprise. The next drawing was of.. her.

* * *

><p><strong><em>Me: Yeah Yeah. I know. Bad way to end the Chapter, but you know. The next will be based around Boomer and Brick. 'Till next time!<em>**


	3. The Lone Wolf and The Newbie

_**Me: So after my cousin told me that my favorite author is proud of my writing skills, I just had to write this next chapter. Thank you so much Buttercup1999. You are like my role-model... Besides my cousin who I love dearly ( and who is also standing over me as I write this). I hope you all like this chapter. :)**_

* * *

><p><em>Boomer Anderson<em>

Boomer felt that the world around him was crumbling. The girl that he had been in love with since Middle School was now looking at a sketch that he did of her last year. He froze into place when he heard her soft gasp. He wanted to rip the book away, but at the same time he wanted to know what she thought of it. He noticed that all the others looked at the sketch, but no one spoke. Boomer felt the need to run and hide in the bathrooms until school was over. His heart was beating hard against his chest. Finally, Bullet broke the silence.

"Wow." Bullet looked over at Boomer with amazement in his eyes. "Boomer, that's... incredible."

"It sure is." Bunny chimed in. Boomer blushed from the compliments. His eyes wandered over to Bubbles. She was staring silently at the picture, a hand covering her mouth. "Where did you learn to draw like that?" Bunny asked. Boomer reluctantly tore his eyes from Bubbles over to Bunny.

"I kinda taught myself." He answered humbly. "I take art classes to, though. It's helped me perfect some of my drawings."

"What makes you want to draw so much?" Buttercup asked, looking up at him from his drawing. Boomer blushed as he tried to think of a honest, yet careful way to answer that.

"I draw things that I find... beautiful." he said the last word hesitantly, knowing that now they would all know his crush on the blonde beside him.

"You think I'm beautiful?" Bubbles' voice made Boomer jump. The softness in her whisper made his chest swell. He looked over to her, and their eyes met. Her baby, blue eyes held an emotion that Boomer had always wanted to seize in his drawings of her. The affection held in them made his mouth go dry. He nodded his head numbly. He felt the heat in his cheeks, as they continued to stare at each other.

"Why don't you to kiss already and get it over with?" Bliss snorted. Boomer and Bubbles instantly looked away from each other, both sporting crimson faces.

"Way to live up to your name." Buttercup stated, rolling her eyes. Bunny laughed, covering her mouth to muffle it. Bliss gave Buttercup a confused look.

"What do you mean?"

"She means, you ruined the moment, Dumbass." Bullet laughed. Bliss laughed along when he finally understood the joke. Bubbles coughed and stood up.

"I have to pee!" She announced, a little to loudly than intended. She smiled sheepishly, then looked to Bunny and Buttercup. "Would you two, care to join me?" Buttercup knew the uneasy look in her sister's eyes and nodded. Bunny also nodded and stood.

"We'll be back." Buttercup said. "Don't do anything stupid while we're gone, if possible." Bullet just rolled his eyes. Bliss scooted closer to Boomer, smirking.

"So?" Bliss drawled out. Bullet looked over at his brother and knew exactly what he was going for. Boomer looked at Bliss, curiously. "You have the hots for Bubbles, eh?" Bliss elbowed him. Boomer's looked at him flustered and put his head down, shamefully. "Hey. it's alright. You have no idea how many boys bug us for her and Buttercup's number. At least she likes you back." Bliss instantly covered his mouth as he realized what he had said. Bullet slapped his forehead. Boomer snapped his head up and looked at Bliss with wide eyes.

"Now I know what Buttercup meant, By doing something stupid." Bullet muttered.

"She likes me back?" Boomer whispered to himself. A smile dawned on his face as he thought about it. Boomer grabbed his sketch pad and stood up.

"where are you going?" Bliss shouted as Boomer ran off.

"You'll see!" Boomer shouted. Boomer ran out of the cafeteria. He looked around to see if there were any security guards around, before he quickly ran up the stairs to the second floor of the high school. his eyes roamed around making sure that a teacher hadn't seen him. Students were not allowed to come upstairs when lunch had started, due to some doing unappropriated things in empty classrooms.

"Woah. Where's the fire?" A familiar voice called out to him. Boomer stopped upon hearing it. He smiled as he turned to his cousin, Bell. They were cousins on his mom side. He considered her a sister, since they were close. She had long white hair, that curled at the tips and silver eyes to match. She wasn't alone, however. She was accompanied by her best friend, Blossom, who gave him a smile.

"I just got the most amazing news ever!" Boomer smiled. Blossom and Bell looked at each other in disbelief. Boomer knew why too. He was never one to openly express emotions besides in his drawings. so hearing him shout in excitement must have been bizarre. "You know, Bubbles?" he asked. Both girls nodded slowly. "Well, her friend Bliss, told me she likes me back. Can you believe it? Bubbles Jennings, the most beautiful piece of art Mother Nature ever created, likes me!" Boomer couldn't hold back his happiness anymore.

"Really?" Blossom exclaimed smiling. "That's wonderful, Boomer. I'm so happy for you. Aren't you, Bell?" Bell nodded but, seemed to have something else on her mind.

"You talked to Bliss? Bliss Capper?" She asked. Blossom smiled and rolled her eyes.

"Honestly Bell, How many Bliss's do you know, and are friends with Bubbles Jennings?" Bell glared at her and pouted. Boomer laughed at his cousin. Bell has had a crush on Bliss for just as long as he liked Bubbles. They always thought that Bubbles and Bliss liked each other, though.

"Yeah." Boomer answered. "He's a cool guy. I talked to him and Bubbles all of first hour. I can introduce you two properly if you want?" Boomer suggested. Bell wrapped her arms around Boomer tightly.

"You're the best!" She shouted. Blossom laughed.

"So, Boomer, back to you and Bubbles, how are you going at it?" Blossom asked. Bell let go of Boomer and waited for his answer. He grinned at the two girls, embarrassed.

"That's why I was looking for you, so you two could help me." Boomer stated.

"Help you with what?" Butch asked as he strolled out of the nearest classroom. Blossom smiled at her brother and gave him a hug.

"His crush, Bubbles, Likes him back. He wants help to romance her." She answered. Butch's eyes glistened with mischief.

"You mean, Buttercup's sister?" Butch walked over to Boomer and put his arm around his shoulder leading him away from the girls. "I'll help you out, and trust me, when I'm through with you, she'll be begging to go out with you. The only thing I ask for is for you to put good words in for me to her sister." Boomer nodded feverishly. Butch grinned. He looked over his shoulder. "I'll see ya in class, Blossy. I'm gonna teach, lil Blue here, how to be a lady-killer."

"Don't ruin my little cousin, Butch!" Bell shouted at him, but it was in vain. Bell looked over to Blossom, who in replied, laughed.

"I thought I heard an Angel."

* * *

><p><em>Brick Jacobs<em>

Brick smiled, when a hue of pink crossed over Blossom's face. She giggled shyly to his compliment and hugged her books closer to her chest. Bell wanted to laugh loudly, but she knew if she did, Blossom would get very mad.

"Hello. I'm Brick." He introduced himself. He put out his hand in front of Bell. Bell took it and shook it lightly.

"I'm Bell, her best friend." Bell pointed over to Blossom. Brick's eyes roamed over to Blossom, locking with hers. He picked up her and a placed a soft kiss on the back of her hand. "Well, I just remembered. I have to visit Coach Sims, to talk about putting my grade up in PE." Bell said, but only got a nod from Blossom as a reply.

"Your friend seems nice." Brick stated as Bell walked away. Blossom finally broke out of the trance and nodded.

"Yeah. She's always been there, right from the beginning. I got picked on, for being a nerd, and she stood up for me." Brick frowned slightly.

"You were picked on?" Blossom nodded sadly.

"Yeah, but it's a lot better. Butch is always there to protect me and Bell is like my left hand." Blossom laughed. Brick grinned.

"Are you hungry?" Brick asked and held out his hand. Blossom smiled and took his hand. As they walked, They made small conversation. Blossom had asked him about his old school, and if he missed it. "Not really. Everyone was fake, pretty much. It was rare to find a person who you could be yourself with. I like it here better already."

"Well that's good." Blossom smiled. "This school thrives on being unique. Like: Do you have a specific talent?" She asked.

"I'm smart. I was the head of my school last year."

"That's great. Well, this school has an amazing academic program. If you want, after lunch I can take you to Mr Takmio, the instructor." Brick smiled down at her.

"That would be awesome." They neared the cafeteria. Brick noticed that they were still holding hands and smirked. He actually liked this girl and it took a lot to gain his attention. Maybe it was her beautiful, cotton candy, eyes, or the way she held herself. Maybe it was how she made it easy to talk to her. "So what's good here?"

"I, personally, stay away from the chicken, because you never know if it's chicken or fish." Blossom stated, grabbing her tray. "The hamburgers are good."

"Hamburger it is." Brick smiled and grabbed a wrapped burger. They both grabbed a water and an apple. Blossom showed him where to punch in his school number. After that they went and sat down at a semi-empty table. Brick sat across from Blossom and watched as she moved. He felt the bench shift beside him. He looked to his right and saw a pair of brown eyes staring, flirtatiously at him.

"Hey there." She whispered. Brick scoffed and turned back to Blossom. the girl tapped a finger on her shoulder. Brick looked back at her irritable. "I'm Shelia. I noticed you were new and wanted to know if you would like me to how you around. I know some secluded spots were we could be alone." She stated, batting her eyes. Brick put down his hamburger, suddenly not feeling hungry.

"I'll just go." Blossom said sadly. Brick snapped his attention back to her. She was already walking away, but before he could say anything to stop her, Shelia wrapped her arms around him.

"Good. The geek is gone. Now we can go to those places I was talking about." She whispered in his ear. Brick growled and shook her off. "Where are you going?" she asked, in shock.

"To find, Blossom. Don't follow me. If I find out you do, I will make you regret it." He rushed out of the cafeteria in search for Blossom. He stopped a little ways down the hall when he heard a soft voice, singing. He started to walk down the hall, following the voice. Finally, he stopped at a door, where the voice was the loudest. He opened it and stared in awe of what he found. Blossom was sitting in front of a Standard Piano, singing as she played. Brick carefully walked up to her, without making a noise to disturb her.

_A love well-known_

_is a love well lost_

_A gave you my heart_

_without knowing the cost_

_It was my foolishness_

_to be so naïve_

_now my heart is sad_

_and now it weeps_

_Can you please give mercy_

_I don't know if I can last_

_When you give me that look_

_I feel like glass_

Her voice slowly died in a whisper as she sang the last word.

"Ugh! Why do I have to like him so much?" Blossom yelled, rubbing her temples. Brick smiled from behind the piano. "Butch is right. I am one of the those girls off of those High school movies who fall in love at first sight. it's not like it matters anyway. Shelia was one of the prettiest girls in this school. I'm just a nerd with freaky-colored eyes," Blossom sighed sadly.

"You are not!" Brick shouted, jumping up from his hiding place. Blossom screamed and fell backwards, landing on her back. "Oh god. Are you okay?" Brick asked as he rushed over to her. He grabbed her arms and helped her. Once on her feet she shoved him back.

"What the hell! How long have you been there?" Blossom shouted at him.

"Since your song." Brick smirked when he saw her blush. "I heard everything and I'm glad I did." He then became stern. "You are not just a nerd with freaky-colored eyes. I happen to think your eyes are gorgeous, and your intelligence is very attractive." He smiled cheekily. "Now if you don't mind me asking, are you free this Saturday?" Blossom smiled and opened her mouth to speak, but Someone had other plans.

"No. She isn't and neither will you. You'll be to busy laying in your casket at your funeral!" Butch yelled as stomped in the room. Behind him Bell was trying to pull him, but he just drugged her with him. Brick looked over at Butch with a heated glare. Butch and came nose to nose, fire erupting from both.

* * *

><p><em><strong>Me: So I didn't know how to end this... yeah.. Anyways, Thanks again for reading. Review and tell me what you think. :) Also, My cousin wrote the lyrics for the song and I'm sorry for not mentioning that Boomer and Bell were related. Next is Blossom and Butch.<br>**_


End file.
